megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Gun del Sol
The is a powerful solar gun from the Boktai series that can be used only by a person with solar blood running through their veins. The gun was originally created by Smith, a blacksmith from San Miguel, to the vampire hunter Ringo. Ringo later passed it to his son Django. This is the only weapon available in the first Boktai game. In Boktai 2 the Gun del Sol was stolen and Django uses other weapons, but can be recovered later in the game, and is only able to use the solar shot as it was damaged. In Boktai 3, most of the Gun del Sol's capabilities were repaired, but some features are still missing. The Gun del Sol is composed of four parts that can be obtained during the game and can be customized: lens, frame, battery, and grenade. Some enemies and traps can be faced only with specific parts. The frame determines the attack method and capability of the gun. The lens determines the property of the shot and spread shot of the gun. As the lens increases in level, its attack power increases and the spread becomes wider. The grenade is a special supplementary ammo, with different types that can have a limited range or go throughout the entire screen. The battery is the energy tank of the gun. According to the type of battery used, the number of tanks may vary. In Boktai 3, the battery can't be changed and the grenade attachments were removed, but they can be used with one type of frame called "Bomber". The Gun del Sol uses solar energy, which is obtained from the Solar Sensor in the game's cartridge. The more energy, the stronger the weapon is, but to much energy can cause the gun to overheat, and the player will need to wait some time till the gun cools off. ''Mega Man Battle Network'' series In the Mega Man Battle Network series, the Gun del Sol is a Battle Chip from Mega Man Battle Network 4 to 6 and Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation that attacks with a solar spread. By holding down the A button, enemies' HP is rapidly reduced (similar to Poison effect, but faster) while they are within the solar ray's range (vertical 1x3 line of panels, 2 panels ahead of MegaMan). This attack cannot be blocked by shields, and will continue for as long as the A button is held down for up to 3 seconds, with MegaMan unable to move while using it. When used against a Darkloid in Mega Man Battle Network 5, their HP will continue to decrease after being attacked by Gun Del Sol chips (like a permanent Poison, but slower). This may refer to their "Darkness" origin, meaning they're similar to vampires and therefore weak against sunlight. Stronger versions of the chip (Gun del Sol 2, 3, EX) have the same time limit of usage but reduce enemies' HP at faster rates, and Gun del Sol EX has a range of 2x3 panels rather than 1x3. While the Battle Chips don't display its attack power, Gun Del Sol can reduce up to 120 HP, Gun Del Sol 2 180 HP, and Gun del Sol 3 240 HP. Gun del Sol EX also does 240 HP, but if Lan jack in outdoors, the sunlight doubles the damage to 480 HP. Django also uses the Gun del Sol in some of his attacks. The Gun del Sol chips are part of the Program Advance Pile Driver. Battle Chips ''Mega Man Battle Network 4'' ''Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation'' ''Mega Man Battle Network 5'' ''Mega Man Battle Network 6'' Advanced PET Link PET EX Trivia *"Del Sol" means "of the sun" in Spanish. External links *Gun del Sol in the Boktai Wiki Category:Boktai Category:Battle Chips